Surprise
by Kitsune no Tora
Summary: A normal, boring winter afternoon in Alvarna turns into something breathtaking and special. --Written for Rune Haven's January writing contest. Shounen-ai fluff.--


**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything. :C If I did, you'd be able to marry whoever you want, regardless of gender~ And there would be a game with a female main character. Is that so hard to ask for? D:

_Surprise_

.~.~.~.~.

It was a typical winter afternoon in the Alvarna Clinic—typically boring. No one had come in all day, and the only thing keeping Ray from going absolutely bonkers with boredom was the medical text laid out on the desk in front of him, one dry written word after another filtering in and out of his mind, not really registering. It wasn't that he didn't like slow days—considering the alternative, he definitely preferred them—but they did nothing for his psyche. He had already finished all his chores, done everything his mother needed him to do, and it wasn't even 4 in the afternoon! So there he sat at the desk, presumably studying, but really just about to drift off into dreamland at his post.

"You look bored." Someone spoke above him.

"AHH!" Ray jumped, nearly falling out of his chair. The owner of the voice started laughing, and once he got his wits about him (and his butt back on his chair) Ray looked up. "M-Max?" he stuttered, a little dumbfounded as he watched the blond double over with laughter. He hadn't even heard him come in! "W-When did you get in here?"

"A little while ago," he chuckled, leaning on his elbows on the desk, blue eyes glittering with mirth. "I was standing here for at least two minutes without you noticing me, though. You-" he failed to suppress another snicker, "you should have seen your face when I scared you, it was priceless!"

Ray felt his face grow hot as Max dissolved into giggles again, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms. "Are you quite done making fun of me now?" he huffed, frowning.

"Yes, yes," he replied eventually, waving his hand. "I'm finished. You startle too easily, Ray."

Ray rolled his eyes and sighed. He did not; Max was just good at sneaking up on him! It really didn't help that he was just about to fall asleep, either… "Did you need something? I'm kind of busy."

Max raised an eyebrow, taking a dramatic and showy look around. "You're busy? Could have fooled me." He smirked, and Ray's expression soured again. "Aww, come on, don't make that face at me. I do actually have some business with you."

"Really. Well, what is it?" Ray perked up a little, and Max gave him one of his smooth smiles in return. He knew it was probably something frivolous (pretty much anything Max wanted to do was), but at that point, Ray was up for anything, as long as it gave him an excuse to get out of the Clinic for a few minutes.

"I have a surprise for you~"

"A surprise?"

"Yes, but," he raised a finger up to stop him when Ray sat up a little, "you need to come with me to get it."

Ray blinked before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Aha, I'm not telling you, that's why it's a surprise! Now come on, come with me." Max rounded the desk swiftly, pulling Ray out of his chair and toward the door.

"Hey, wait a second!" Ray protested, pulling out of Max's clutches. "I need to tell Mom that I'm leaving, and let me get my coat, jeez." Max frowned but obliged, and Ray trotted over to the door to the infirmary before coming back and grabbing his coat off the rack near the door. He had barely gotten his gloves on before Max grabbed his hand, pulling both of them out the door.

.~.~.~.~.

"What's the rush?" Ray mumbled as Max lead him (more like dragged) to the North Square before stopping. Ray busied himself by watching his breath condense and float off while Max searched through his pockets before pulling out a folded black handkerchief.

"Here," Max said quickly, handing him the material. Ray looked at it quizzically for a moment, there didn't seem to be anything in it…this was the surprise he dragged him all the way out into the cold for? A plain black handkerchief?

Ray stared expectantly at Max for a moment before speaking, "…Well? What's this for?"

"It's a blindfold, silly. Put it on."

Ray blinked. "You're joking."

Max smiled, shaking his head. "No, dear Ray, I'm not joking! You see, if you see where exactly we're going, it'll ruin the surprise! So I need you to wear that," he pointed at the blindfold in his hand, "until I tell you to take it off."

Ray stared blankly at the handkerchief, thinking about it. "No," he said after a moment, offering the blindfold back. "I'm not going to go bumbling around god-knows-where with you blind as a bat! You'll probably walk off and leave me somewhere, or I'll trip and get hurt, or-"

"Ray, I wouldn't do that!" Max gasped dramatically, scandalized. "Don't you trust me? I'm hurt, Ray." He pouted, giving him a wounded look.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that. I'm not letting you guilt-trip me into this," Ray protested, shaking his head and taking a step back.

"Aww, please?"

"No," Ray replied quickly, looking away.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, pleeeeease?" Max dissolved into whines, and Ray had to bite his cheek when Max gave him his best kicked puppy-dog look.

"Don't give me that look," Ray said, feeling his resolve weaken—he couldn't resist that look, and Max knew it.

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

Ray sighed, feeling his resolve shatter. Damn Max and his puppy-dog look. "Fine…" He knew he was probably going to regret giving in, but he couldn't help it. Max certainly knew how to get what he wanted out of him.

"Yay!" Max brightened significantly, grabbing the blindfold out of Ray's grasp and wrapping it around his head. Ray begrudgingly let him do it, pulling it down so that it covered his eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Max asked, wrapping a hand around Ray's bicep.

"No," Ray replied sourly, moving his head around. All was black. "Not a thing. This had better be good, Max."

"It will, don't worry!" he said cheerfully, pulling on Ray's arm. "Let's go!"

.~.~.~.~.

Ray was surprised. They had been walking for at least fifteen minutes, and Max hadn't once made him trip. It was a little disorienting, walking around blind with no idea where he might be going, but Max was being careful, his arm around Ray's waist as he lead him to wherever it was his surprise was waiting.

"Careful, it's a little icy here," Max said quietly, tightening his grip around Ray when he slipped a little, holding him steady.

"Ah, uh, thank you…" Ray said quietly, absentmindedly gripping the sleeve of Max's coat, and if he could see, he would have probably blushed at the big smile Max sent his way.

"No problem. We're almost there, so hold on tight."

"Right…" Ray mumbled as they started walking again. They walked without incident for another few minutes, Max sticking incredibly close to him. If he wasn't blinded, Ray probably would have been uncomfortable, but he was too focused on holding onto Max so he wouldn't fall to notice.

"Alright, we're here!" Max said cheerily, pulling Ray around in front of him. "Stand right there and wait a bit." Max's hands disappeared from his shoulders, and Ray looked around blindly for a second, more out of habit than to see anything.

"Max?" Ray called out, his voice a bit higher pitched than he intended. He didn't leave him there, did he?

"Right here, don't worry. Just wait for a bit, I'll take the blindfold off when it's time."

Ray sighed, rubbing his gloved hands together. Was it just him, or was it suddenly colder? "What exactly am I waiting for?"

"You'll see. Believe me, it'll be worth it. Just be patient," Max replied lightly, moving back closer to Ray when he saw him shiver and hug himself against the cold. "Cold?"

"Just a little bit…" Ray started a little when Max wrapped his arms around him from behind, placing his chin on Ray's shoulder.

"Better?" Max smirked when he felt Ray stiffen under his hold, his breathing a little faster.

"Y-Yeah…" Ray stuttered, blushing. Was it just him, or was Max being unusually touchy-feely?

After a few quiet moments like that, Ray spoke up. "Is it time yet?"

"Almost…" Max breathed into his ear, hot breath ghosting over his cold ear, and Ray shuddered involuntarily. He huffed in annoyance, tilting his head away from Max, who chuckled at his reaction. "Relax a little, it's almost time. Be patient."

"Easy for you to say," Ray said irritably, but he relaxed into his embrace anyway. It was pointless to try and get away; since he doubted Max would let him take the blindfold anytime soon he'd probably just trip over himself. Plus, Max was pretty warm…

As he waited, Ray wondered where exactly Max had taken him. Thinking back, he had been facing Shooting Star Path when Max had blinded him, and he didn't remember taking any sharp turns after that… were they in the mountains? It would certainly explain why the temperature hadn't changed much—if anything it had only gotten colder. But Max wasn't brave enough to go there by himself, must less with him incapacitated as he was. So where exactly were they?

As he racked his brain for an answer, he became acutely aware of water dripping loudly in the distance, echoing around them. Were they in a cave? It certainly sounded like it… but what cave did they have around here that was cold and wasn't in the mountains?

He let out a frustrated sigh, slouching in defeat against Max. He honestly had no idea where they were, and probably wouldn't be able to figure it out until Max took the blindfold off. Said annoyance chuckled breathily in his ear, tightening his grip around his shoulders.

"My, I do believe you're getting frustrated."

"Of course I am," Ray snapped back; scowl rapidly forming on what was visible of his face. "I've been blinded, lead around by you to god-knows-where, then forced to sit here and wait for whatever it is you think is so important to go all this way out here for. I'd have to be insane to not be at least a little annoyed."

Max laughed, letting loose his hold around Ray. "Well then, I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer, then."

Ray waited patiently while Max fiddled with the blindfold for a moment before pulling it off, the fabric falling around his shoulders. He opened his eyes and blinked for a few seconds, momentarily blinded, before he gasped.

Stretched out before him was a magnificent landscape; white-capped mountains, deep valleys with specks of color dotted through them, the clouds just low enough to give the scenery a surreal look. Everything was dyed in bright oranges, reds, and yellows from the setting sun off to his left, which was magnificent in itself. The whole view was encircled by a circular stone hole in the wall, the icy stone glittering in the setting sun, throwing rainbows across the room.

"Do you like it?" Max asked, squeezing his arm lightly to gain Ray's attention. He glanced over, eyes wide with awe.

"It's beautiful," Ray breathed, gazing back over at the magnificent view. "Wow, Max, how did you find this place?"

"I have my sources." He leaned in, face inches from Ray's. "I'm glad you like it," he whispered, brushing a lock of hair out of Ray's face. A blush bloomed across his face; he was way too close…

"W-What—" he didn't get to finish that thought, because Max leaned in the rest of the way, brushing his lips against Ray's. He gasped at the contact, and Max took that as invitation to kiss him harder, tongue slipping into his mouth. Ray was entirely too shocked to do much of anything as Max invaded his mouth, tongue darting around, tasting him.

It was a moment that seemed both suspended in time and incredibly short before Max pulled back, licking his lips. "Ah, and that's my present. Thank you, Ray~"

If it were possible, Ray's blush darkened even more, fist clenching. How… how dare he just kiss him like that?! Without warning him or asking or anything? He scowled.

He had to admit, though, he kind of liked it…

Max, for his part, was looking a little sheepish, considering the dirty look Ray was currently giving him. "…Ray?!" he squeaked when Ray's frown turned into a small smirk, and he reached up, pulling the blond down by the collar of his famous coat.

"Gifts are given, not taken, Max." He'd just have to give him one to remember. He mashed their lips together, kissing him fiercely. It only took Max a second to catch on, pressing back with just as much vigor.

When they parted, Max laughed. "I knew you'd like my surprise." he bragged, pulling Ray in close. Ray snorted, rolling his eyes before burying his face in the fur of Max's coat with a contented sigh.

"Yes, I did. Thank you," he admitted, turning his head to look back out the circular hole again. "It was a very nice surprise."

Max, for his part, couldn't stop smiling. It was a blind leap he had just taken, and he had landed on the other side safely. And he couldn't be happier.

.~.~.~.~.

**A/N:** YAY FLUFF. 8D

Baw can you tell that right around when they got to the room I was having trouble with it and just kinda gave up and ended it? XD; Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, it just wouldn't cooperate…

So this was written for Rune Haven's (a Rune Factory forum here on FFN, see my profile for a link if you wish) new monthly contest thingamabober (I honestly just wanted to say thingamabober). The theme is/was 'Blind,' which I was happy to suggest and have win. 8D I've spent the past month or so failing to come up with any good ideas until somehow 'Blind' warped into 'Blindfolded' and then here this came to be. XD …It doesn't really fit the theme as a whole, but hey, I tried. D: You can at least tell where it branched off, anyway…

…I think I made Ray a little too snarky, lol. But I love snarky!Ray with ~smooth~!Max. D: Oh well~

Thank you for reading, and be sure to check out the contest. There's only a week left if you wish to join, so hurry up if you're interested. Or you can wait until next month. If you have the time, be sure to vote! Voting will be open until midnight the night of February 7th, Eastern Time Zone, provided our lovely moderator tsuki aoi usagi gets to it in time.

By the way, if you're wondering how Max managed to get the two of them that deep into the Padova Mountains (yes, that's where they were, the part where Max tells him where they actually are didn't fit so I just left it out)… he paid Kyle to go ahead of them and dispose of the monsters. XD The blindfold was also so that Ray wouldn't see Kyle ahead of them and think Max was super cool and stealthy. XDD

Also please ignore the fact that that specific room isn't open until the second generation (when you can get around the barriers), I don't care. 8D

/end incredibly long author's rant


End file.
